Corruption
by Invidia1988
Summary: What happens when a demon enchants an angel? A forbidden love begins but so does a tale of hardships, death, and a struggle between good and evil. Where redemption is at your right wing but you never want it.


Following the events of her death and in the afterlife, Kiya had been graced with the heavens for her hardships and trials she had endured in her life. While she had been working up from her first angelic rank to a high seraphim the six white-winged angel had been given tasks to prevent demons from surfacing into the stairwell to the underworld from sneaking in and temping other angels. Most of the demons that came through are the lesser incubi and succubi quickly dispatched of and killed off for setting foot on holy land.

One stronger incubus that floated around the stairs periodically was a dark haired male that stood at six feet and five inches. He had flawless ivory white skin and penetrating yellow slitted eyes that when one gazed into them would fall under his charm easy. He had an Adonis style body one that was easy to the eyes from his demeanor down to the partial pants he wears with a red, gold, and white waist cloth with an odd emblem on it. Before the new seraphim had taken position he had managed to turn many angel maidens his way with promises that this is what their "gods" willed him to do and what they were to do. The new angel struck him hard once after her new position placed onto her with a lance piercing one of his wings and sending him tumbling down the stairs in a hasty retreat he had never experienced a terrifying experience nor such raw power from one woman.

After he had caught a decent glimpse of her Damien was infatuated with her presence at the threshold of the stairs even coming down to blast him once with a holy blast. It wasn't because of her form that attracted him to her it was at first her expression one that told him she was as hard as they come from cold calculating sapphire blue eyes an expressionless face framed with golden blonde like hair like most female angels had. Her body was dressed in a white open robe that exposed a simple bodice that stopped at her waist and left a sash skirt over her hips the front short but the back long. Her figure was a bit more curved than usual angels with having a more ample bust and slender hips. Her skin tone was slightly lighter than his color and held a rose tint to it as "alive" in a sense. The six wings on her back defined her rank as well as her place in the choir as a guardian of one of the grand souls. She constantly stared at him and a few times he noticed his charm working when the irises in her eyes cloud over bare but not enough to be seen.

Damien would send up lesser but powerful demons enough to lure her out down the stairs and noted a faint change in the clothing each descend would weaken an angel's resistance to the temptations as well as start a corruption. The incubus one day stayed under the stairs to protect himself but spoke.

"Why do you keep coming down? You know eventually you'll be caught coming down and cast down." He speaks as he reaches a hand to touch the Grecian style sandals on her feet only to have the other foot step on his hand.

"Why do you keep coming here then?" She answers a question with a question, her eyes looking at the pale hand under her foot then raises the foot letting his hand go free being recoiled out and Damien follows with a soft glare with a slight pout gracing his own lips. "So mean to a demon like me." He then raises his amber eyes towards her taking in the fact she has struck him. Climbing in through the stairs halfway he is met with the end of her lance staff followed by her head leaning down to meet his face giving him a good glance at her face especially her eyes.

"I come here because…" He leans his head in towards her enough for the soft tenor of his voice to grace her ears. "I have a high attraction to you." He places a quick kiss on her right cheek the silence between them along with the color draining on her face into a blush the first crack in her stoic mask. Damien then scrams after having the lance swung at his side sending him back down through the spiral staircase and running off avoiding a white ball of holy thrown at him by diving into the air spreading his large demonic wings. "Smile more! It looks good on you!" He calls to her only earning another blast thrown at himself.

This continues on for a good solid four months, he would come back regularly knowing he won't be killed off right away and engages in minor conversations with the angel only at the top of the staircase sending bolts of holy down to give the illusion she was guarding while she spoke with him in mild banters or him complimenting her the power house of the realm below was coming and soon the demons would be released to the realm of the living leaving both realms virtually empty. Damien started making a plan knowing their little attraction to the other was forbidden by the laws of the heavens. To earn the angel would have to be making her fall.

The blue moon that covered the realm in both the heavens and the underworld was a beautiful sight but it also signaled the opening of the hell gates, and underworld gates into the human world. With the bells ringing in the heavens for all arch-angels to go into the human world to fend off the demons and devils Kiya was ordered back to prevent the usual demons and devils that would try to go into the heaven's realm. When she was left alone at the gate itself was when she went back to the stairwell and looked down to see the yellow eyes staring up at her from their spot at the bottom of the threshold gate.

The incubus moved from the bottom and ascends up that staircase taking the chance even as she raises the lance towards him. Damien grabs hold of the end of the lance and pulls on it knocking her off balance before shoving it back into her making her topple backwards he had a split second to act and jumps only to be met with a foot into his chest and used against him as the angel grabs hold of his arm as he falls towards her using gravity and momentum against him.

As she kicks him off her he has a firm hold of her through her lance and pulls him with her through her lack or refusal to release her weapon and through it they tumble down that winding spiral staircase the fall itself would be comical if it weren't for the place they had landed through the ending portion of the stairs and along the entry to the demon's realm. As they had fallen Damien seized the chance to pin her by winding his long tail around her legs and binding them like a leathery rope and turns her just so she lands on her stomach. The result of this would disarm her through her lance sending the weapon skidding across the surface of the ground and starting a process in the angel while his bat-like wings hook into her pristine white feathered wings whilst pinned to the staircase parts of the golden hair was hanging off the edge of the bottom step enough to touch the ground at the touch of the tainted land the ends of her hair starts to turn a midnight black a dark color in contrast to her form as it is. The process starting like a slow acid eating away at the skin only not to destroy the seraphim but corrupt and bring her down like many other angels who have fallen this way.

There was a long silence seeing as there was hardly anyone around to witness what was going to happen. The usual moment a heaven's creature touches the ground of the underworld their bodies change and start their corruption stage and like all beings even high ranked angels succumb to this the moment a hair even touches the ground. Damien had seconds to work his magic and speed the transition up before she would gain her strength back; he knew the lance would be forgotten as it no longer meant anything to the angel once it hit the ground. So with that thought in mind he begins subtle kisses to her neck feeding into the first stage of a female falling is into a lust frenzy each nerve alive and over sensitive when it came to a simple hand gliding across the top of her arm to the feel of the kisses down her neck centering to the junction from collarbone to neck just pausing to briefly bite a section of skin a zone for most females and his reward was an increase of the black in Kiya's hair coloring another length.

The role of the incubus was working quick with the wafting scents in the air of a natural enhancer emanating from the body to calm most hostile and less likely angels and make them give in on their own free will rather than being forced. He'd hate to see such pain twisted on her face or be hated, Damien brought the corrupting angel up and underneath him in a caring manner while making work of the robes pulling them off while discarding them off to the side letting the once pristine silk corrode down into a black material almost disintegrating while he brings her senses around drawing her out that demon hidden underneath every angelic being since there is no difference other than the color of their wings and style.

The positioning that they were ending up into was where the angel's right half was half off of the stairs letting the wing drape downwards almost touching the ground save for the wing tip and as the wing had touched the ground the starting of another addition to her transformation begins the right wing takes on a ashen color darkening slowly while Damien keeps his hands busy with keeping Kiya down to not escape but loose enough to be comfortable. The process itself simple but it was keeping the angel in contact with the ground that was vital to his plan the corruption would speed up if he had her entirely on the Underworld realm but certain things can't be helped.

The process of the next task was simple but the incubus had to get her into a consent mind. A few bites and moves into claiming her with a simple move into the angel. Damien tore a shriek from her only to have it silenced through a heated kiss. Moving swift but keeping things easy on her moving in a manner to bring pleasure into the angel and as the movements increase so does Kiya's corruption from her wings turning a shade of black on the right side, hair shifting to a dark black, skin that was a healthy soft peach color now a complete ashen white and as the eyes open brief a hazed green tinted with yellow was staining in a way to emerald irises with slit pupils.

The final few moments of the act leaves her in a new frenzy and Damien brings the final of the sexual act as he pulls her into that release a raw unrestrained feeling of euphoria brought to the angel's senses and a taste for the forbidden pleasure was enough to finish that corruption stage and as Damien pulls back he's met with a pull of desire from her being knocked over and drawn into the newly awakened demon now under his control. In the time it spent on the stairwell was spent well for the corruption was finished and now she couldn't return to the heavens as a fallen angel. A cursed and tainted demon a creature that now belonged to the underworld and one that would remain among the demons for eternity till she either met her redemption or finds her home among the ranks in the Maedryn home.

The event of the blue moon reaches its end and with the shift in the blue moon to its red glow with it the heaven's gate closes after the newly fallen angel passes through the threshold already branded as a traitor and thrown down with the black markings in her clothing, hair to her lance now tainted with the underworld designating her as a soul devourer, a reaper, angel of death a now creature of death to harvest the souls of the dying.

To serve a permanent sentence in service to the realm between all the boarders of the realms forever to be among the damned.

A servant to life's wheel and a keeper of a balance between life and death.

Forever damned.


End file.
